The Mother Of Evil
by Kwirky Kira
Summary: Count Dracula has been waiting 200 years to reveal a secret he has been hiding. After his first wife, he uncovers his mistress, sleeping for 200 years and bearing his son. * One shot and contains contravesal content and some content about breasts...


The ship creaked as the harsh ocean waters rocked the ship side to side. The hold of the ship was filling with water, as rats ran terrified. They sensed something…

A crew member, worn ragged and wet from the deck above checked the hold for any damage. Violently, he swore when he saw that the barrels of rum had become damaged by the ragging ocean. He began picking them up and loading them on top of each other, swearing as he does. Out of the corner of his eye he spots something. A black engraved coffin lay strapped down by ropes, holding it's own against the rocking ship.

The sailor approaches it slowly, his mortal mind running wild with imagination. It was a trade secret that stolen treasure was smuggled into countries in coffins. Engraved into the top of the coffin is a message.

_Do Not Open_

The sailor thinks about his captain. It is like him to hide something from a crew member.

_Greedy Bastard_

Against the warning that lies on the coffin, the sailor takes a pen knife from his side pocket. He begins to jam it into the lid, attempting a leverage tactic. In a last attempt he drops his knife into the water below him. He bends down and searches. While he does this, the coffin lead begins to open slowly. A white hand, belonging to a male, pats the side of the coffin searching.

The sailor stands up as he has found his pen knife. He turns back the coffin and his skin begins to turn white. The knife has dropped from his hand and the sailor backs away slowly, looking around him everywhere searching. The coffin lid is fully open and completely empty.

The sailor reaches the steps and begins to turn around start his climb. Before his foot reaches the step, two hands grab around his torso as he is pulled back into the water.

The shipmen hear the screams and return to the hold. The sailor is found hanging by a rope in the hold, with two holes in his neck. The coffin is closed and nailed shut as the sailors find nothing to link the holes to anything in the hold.

Deaths have been appearing in the newspapers. Women have been found dead, drained of blood with the same two holes in their neck each time. People begin to say it's the work of the devil. Other people believe it's a sin from God.

As Dracula kills more and more, people start becoming suspicious. Dracula knows this. With one last look at the woman he begins to change. His black wings slice through the air as the landscape below him zooms past, the night air numb against his skin.

_It Is Time…_

200 hundred years ago, from this very date his mistress was buried in a stone tomb after villagers claimed her to be Mother of Evil.

_They where right…_

Count Dracula let the corners of his mouth turn up just slightly. It was time his mistress was woken. It was time that son she had been bearing was free.

Gliding through the woods Dracula appears at a ruined graveyard. His black cloak does not billow in the wind but remains still by his side.

In front of him lays a stone tomb, rising above the ground on stone concrete. Vines cover the tombs lid, sealing it from any intruders. From his cloak, he brings the head of his last victim… The Ancestor to his mistress.

One drop of blood lands on the stone tomb as the vines peal away from the lid. The tomb itself shakes and the lid begins to slide away. It crashes down one side of the tomb. Count Dracula looks down to his mistress.

Her brunette hair lay sprawled behind her head, her eyes shut tightly. Skin so pale, she holds a burgundy rose against her chest. Her body lay naked as she is draped in a scarlet blanket not covering the two venomous snakes that lay dormant around her. They've coiled around her body, hissing as Dracula strokes her face.

Her eyes flutter, no longer the green they once where but the red for blood. Her mouth opens and her fangs grow stronger…Lusting.

Dracula leans down into the tomb, and kisses her right breast. She watches him smiling…

_The __Mother Of Evil, Is Now Awake._


End file.
